


Minecraft

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Ray play minecraft and Joel is hiding from Ray and Ray is getting murdered and Joel comes out from hiding to try and save him but he gets there to late and he gets all over dramatic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minecraft

“Joel I just fucking started the game and I have no idea where you are already.”

“I’m not I’m not doing the thing, I’m gone bye.”

“Yeah you’re so fucking gone in the game and in real life. How many shots?”

“Many enough to not want to do this with you.” Ray laughed as Joel sloppily pressed the buttons on his xbox controller. (It was actually Ray’s controller but Joel didn’t give a shit right now.)

“Well I’m gonna make a house-” Ray said shiftily, like he was actually going to rob a bank and not make a house.  
“You do that. Ray. I’m going to be. Nowhere because-FUCK.” Joel fell down a hole in the game.  
“You okay-”  
“I’m fine. Fine and dandy.” Joel said as he took another swig of his drink, Ray sighed and just kept playing, effectively mining and trying to actually to get supplies, Joel, however, was still somewhere lost in the game, roaming around and doing god-knows-what.

“Where are you?” Ray asked after a few moments of silence.

“Screen looker!”  
“WE’RE IN SPLIT SCREEN JOEL.”

“Don’t yell.” Joel faked being scared as he opened another drink.

“Sorry not sorry.” Ray darted back sarcastically.

“Sorry not sorry.” Joel mocked back in a high pitched voice, Ray grabbed the drink out of Joel hand.

“Nonono what Raayyyy.” Joel whined, “I was drinking the that.”  
“You have you drinking rights revoked because fuck you.”  
“You’re not a barista anymore Ray you don’t need to cut me off.” Ray just stuck his tongue out in retaliation. They played in silence again.  
“I can see you behind that tree Joel.”  
“No you can’t.” Then Ray saw Joel’s avatar of himself run in the other direction.

“Wow this would be more fun if someone helped me.” Ray was putting the finishing touches on his house. (This may or may not include a sign that said Joel and Ray’s dream house, and then another sign leading to the bed that says fun butt times that way.)  
“I am, though. Helping. I’m building. Fuck you.” Joel was starting to slur less and starting to sober up, Ray smiled and chuckled a bit, he went back underground to be mine he was working on.

“Hey I have an idea, you go into your mine, and I’ll go to mine, and I’ll dig to you like a mole.” Ray rolled his eyes and yawned.  
“Alright.”

“Getting tired? Hmmmmmm?” Joel had a grin on his face that made Ray want to punch him.  
“No, I could do this for hours you have no idea.”   
“Baby needs to take a nap?” Joel stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.  
“Fuck you Joel.” Ray nudged the older prick on the shoulder, then suddenly his eyes went wide. “AHHH OH MY GOD.”  
“Ray what’s-”  
“CREEPER NO.”

“Ray are you-”  
‘I’M GOING TO DIE.”  
“NOT ON MY WATCH RAY I’M COMING!” Joel made his character in game run to the cave Ray was in. (He might have been hiding from Ray but he kept a close watch on him)   
“God damn it.” Ray said as the creep blew himself and Ray up.

“NO RAY NO.”

“Joel I’m dead already.”  
“RAY HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED.” Joel was at the place where all of Ray’s gubbins ere, he walked over everything and picked it up.  
“Joel I respawned already-”  
“RAY!” Joel jumped up on the couch eliciting a ‘holy shit’ from Ray, the older man then wrapped his arms over Ray and brought him into a bear hug.

“I THOUGHT I LOST YOU.”

“JOEL I’M NOT REALLY DEAD.” Joel smushed his face against Ray’s cheek.  
“But you were for a second, and I didn’t even get to show you what I made.”

“You made me something?”  
“Ye- Hold on, come here let me show you.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.”  
“Something you do often,” Joel winked at Ray and he rolled his eyes. So their characters scaled up a mountain in minecraft, to this thing that Joel wanted to show Ray. They made their way to a dirt house in the middle of nowhere.

“Wow Joel, very creative, did you do this all by yourself?” Ray walked up to the front door, on the top of it, it said ‘Ray and Joel’s love nest,’ Ray smiled and walked in, the dirt house was lined with roses and in the corner there was one bed. Joel let out a chuckle.

“Took you by surprise right?”

“Joel we’re in split screen.”

“You just ruined my moment, your moments, and all the moments.” Joel pouted and Ray pecked him on the cheek.

There was a pause, the clicking of the controllers and a few snickers.

Then Ray put his controller down, the gears in his head turning.

“Ray and Joel’s love nest.” He said the sentence slowly, “Joel did you just make a house for us to fuck in, in minecraft.”  
“No.”  
“Joel.” Ray couldn’t keep the laugh out of his voice, the roses, the single bed, god Ray was dense and Joel was way too drunk.  
“I wanted to do the do in the minecraft but then I realized it wasn’t the sims that we were playing.” Ray laughed, and Joel loved his laugh, so he couldn’t help himself but wrap his arms around Ray in a hug, and rest his cheek on the younger man’s face.

“I love you.” Joel breathed out in a sigh.

“I love you too Joel.”

There was a pause and Joel slowly murmured, “At least in my house I didn’t put a sign that said ‘fun butt times this way.”

“Now who’s the moment ruiner?” Ray laughed.


End file.
